Customers frequently require that PC Card or other mobile device antennas be customized to display their colors, logos, company name, or the like. This provides an additional opportunity for branding and brand recognition.
For the antenna suppliers, this adds tooling costs and longer lead times to meet such requests since the antennas are typically individually branded at the time of manufacture. The antenna manufacturer must utilize a customized tool for each brand. This tool must be integrated into the antenna fabrication process and switched out for each new customer/brand. The whole process is beset with inefficiencies, additional costs, and lost time which is ultimately put upon the end consumer.